Ciel and Caleb
by IAMERIK
Summary: Ciel and Caleb are conjoined twins trying to get through life. they are there for each other through thick and thin.


Ciel

I love my family, I love my brother. He can be annoying and a pain in the ass, but I love him, and I hope he loves me as well. After all we are conjoined so maybe that's why we get along so well. I'll give you a brief description of my family, my mom (Brina), she is a art teacher at the local junior high school, there's my dad (Matthew) he is the music teacher at the local junior high school, there's my little sis (Colette), she's seven and is one of my best friends, then there's me and my brother. My brother and I are totally different even though we share a body. He's name is Caleb, he is emo, loves The Smashing Pumpkins, he loves horror films (much to my dislike), and he's gay, but he is still my brother and I love him, plus I'm the only one who knows that, while I on the other hand am a momma's boy, I love drama and mixed genre films, and I am straight, but I don't care about his sexuality even though our love lives are totally messed up and difficult since we share the same junk, I do not wanna be fucking guys, and he doesn't wanna be fucking ladies, that's the only thing that is difficult between us. Me and my brother are connected in a difficult way, we shared a kidney, a heart, lungs, one set of junk, one stomach, one set of intestines, we have two arms, Caleb who's on the left controls that arm and I control the on on the right since my head is the head on the right, and we have two legs Caleb controls the left and I control the right. Unfortunately, there is no way we can be separated, we will be like this forever, and I'm okay with that, but I'm not sure Caleb is. Caleb doesn't like to talk about his feelings, but I can like feel them, like I know what's going on in his head sometimes. We see a therapist because of our odd predicament. She's shocked by how well we get together. He doesn't talk much there, but when he does, he gets emotional and cries sometimes and I always comfort him and or cry with him. Mom and Dad don't really understand us, and how we never fight. The truth is we have a system for everything which can be a pain in the ass, but we have to do it anyways. Caleb choses our outfit one day and I choose the next day. We attend the normal high school, but we are often discriminated against because of our conjoinment. Some people don't care, but the majority does. It is unfortunate. So we hang out with each other.

Caleb

My brother and I totally get along, we are like two peas in a pod which I guess we sorta are. Ciel has probably described the family, so I won't do that. We agreed while writing this that we would not look at each others work. I am A okay with that. See people at our school don't understand how annoying it is to be connected to another person, now don't get me wrong I love my brother a lot, but sometimes it would be nice to have my own body. Our doctor always reminds us that when we were in the womb I merged with Ciel and that's how we ended up this way. Fuck, see it was all my fault and that sucks 'cause now I always feel guilty. I hate feeling guilty, but when I get upset he's always there, I mean like he has a choice, but he actually gets me and then comforts me he makes me laugh and smile, he is the only person who can do that. Here is a brief description of what I look like, I dyed my hair black, and I have bangs over my right eye. Truth is I don't have an eye there, that's why I hide it. I also do not have a right ear. Me and my brother have been called freaks. I have honestly punched someone when they said we were weird. I hate that word...

Brina

I love my boys they are my everything. I found out that they were conjoined the day before I gave birth. The doctors said the quicker we got them out the better. I agreed and the next day they sliced open my stomach and took out my beautiful baby boys. When they were ten years old, I got pregnant again. Matthew and I decided that, that time was probably going to be our last chance. So, we did it and I got pregnant. We were worried about our new arrival, but then she came out and she was fine. The boys loved her and still do. She doesn't seem to even think that they are different. You never wanna say anything negative about them around her, she has a history of kicking and punching people who are rude. Matthew and I decided not to separate the boys due to the fact that Ciel had the kidney, the heart and all the other organs plus the legs, while Caleb would be without them and would die after they separated them. So we decided that we loved them no matter what and that we would not sacrifice one for the other, and that we simply wanted both, and that's what we got. I remember taking them out for the first time. They had been in the hospital for over three months and finally the doctors said that they could go home, we went to the zoo. After being at the zoo for an hour it was time for lunch. Matthew and I sat down and ate our prepared lunch, but I forgot to pull down the shade on the special carseat since Caleb was looking right into the light he started to cry, so I picked the boys up and burped them. Once I lifted them out and put them on my shoulder people Staring and a woman screamed, "It's a fucking two headed baby!" I apologized to the group and then we rushed out of there. Caleb is the type to seem tough, but in reality he is very emotional. From a young age Ciel has always comforted him. It's nice that they get along so god love them.


End file.
